


Strawberries and Wine

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Food during sex, Hand Feeding, Sensation Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: The Prompt was an image - below in the text.





	Strawberries and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dean_winchesters_bacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_winchesters_bacon/gifts).



He likes to play, to tease, to make me whine, make me wet. He likes to be rough and soft and sometimes he’s so painstakingly deliberate and thorough that it scrambles my brain for days. He fucks my mind as he fucks my body – even when he’s not inside me.

I’m blindfolded and bound, but that’s nothing new. What is new, is the play.

I like sensory deprivation. I like bondage _a lot_. I love sensation play. Tonight, he’s taking sensation to a different plane than I’m used to.

Hot and cold, rough and smooth, firm and light, fast and slow – that’s what I’m used to. Tonight, we’re exploring… food.

The object drops slowly into my willing mouth. I taste earth, I feel ridges – no, bumps – on my tongue. And then I bite into it and sweet, tangy juice fills my mouth. I smile as I chew.

“Strawberry,” I say once I’ve swallowed. “So, we’re onto dessert?” I ask.

He’s fed me meats and cheeses and crackers, pate and crusty bread. We’ve had wine. I’m dizzy.

I’m dizzy in love with him.

“Are you disappointed?” he asks, sliding a cream covered fingers between my lips.

He’s been using that finger and others to work my cunt to dripping as he’s fed me. He made me come while feeding me baked brie.

“I’m not disappointed,” I answer, licking my lips, tasting sweet.

“Still hungry?” he asks, and I feel him wedge himself between my legs, wrap his fingers around my ankles and push until my knees are bent. Then he’s settling over me, in me, his pelvis meeting mine as he holds himself up by pressing my hips into the mattress.

“Only for you,” I answer, pulling at my bindings over my head. I’m stretched out and he’s working me like the strings on one of his guitars, anchoring my hips and sliding inside and out, solid and thick. “More, baby, please.”

He’s working me slow. It’s going to be one of those nights – one of those on-the-edge nights. He let me come so easily before, but I can tell he’s going to draw this one out for a while.

His thrusts are unhurried but measured. He uses several strokes to work my g-spot then re-calibrates his angle – deeper, harder, slamming my clit every time.

“You want more, you got it,” his breath is labored and I’m sweating just taking him; he has to be soaked. And then I feel a drop of sweat hit my breast, slide to the side and around. “I’ll give you everything.”

I bite back a whimper and open my legs wider. “Fuck me,” I whisper. “God, what you do to me…”

Another drop of sweat and he’s changing angle and pace. He’s back to my g-spot – rub, rub, rubbing. Grinding. I want to come so badly.

“Fuck, I’m coming,” I gasp, and he moves, drags his hands to the insides of my thighs, holds me open and hammers into me fast. The way he’s hitting me, I can tell he’s on his knees, thrusting.

Then he wraps a hand around my throat and squeezes gently. “Come like this,” he whispers, hovering over me. “Come while I squeeze the breath from your lungs.”

And I do, spots dotting my vision and skin prickling, as his hand releases my throat and he covers me with his body. He braces himself on his forearms to chase his own orgasm, fucking me into my third, and I cry out his name.


End file.
